Growing Immature
by Lost in Land
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron go back to hogwarts for there sixth year. Romance begins when Harry devlopes new feelings for young Ginny, and Ron and Hermione FINALLY admit there feelings for each other.
1. Welcome to Privet Drive

**A/N: **This is my first story so please don't be too harsh...alright be harsh if you have too.

**EDIT: **Alright this 1st chapter i forgot to edit...so this is the one that i proof read (don't worry the others are ALL edited)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS**

**Chapter 1**

Harry stepped back into the house that he was forced to call home. Number 4 Privet Drive was home to the most vial people Harry have met, next to Lord Voldemort himself. His Uncle Vernon and Aunt Pentunia were his guardians and his Cousin Dudley well was just there to make his life a living hell. "Boy, i want you up stairs and in your room in 5 minutes. We have company coming today and i want you-" Uncle Vernon began as soon as Harry cut him off, "To stay in my room, and make no noise what so ever." "Exactly!" sneered Uncle Vernon his face turning a dark shade of purple.

Harry dragged his trunk up the creaky old stairs and into his room, which was more like a disaster zone. He closed the door behind him, Hedwig let out a small hoot. Harry looked in the cracked mirror, his messy black hair grew about 2 inches, though still keeping that untidy look. The thunder bolt shaped scar on his forehead prickled like it usually did after the return of Voldemort. He sat at his desk and took out a piece of parchment paper and quill and began to write.

_Ron_

_Just got back from the station, i am stuck in my room tonight since the muggles are having company_

_and like usual they want me stuck in my room. Send me food, i cannot live on grapefruit_

_all summer. How is Fred and George's Joke Shop coming along?_

_Harry_

He rolled up the parchment note and let the snowy white owl out of the cage. "Ok Hedwig, take this to Ron all right? Try to get there fast since i am starved," Harry grinned. Hedwig flew out the window and dashed into the evening sky and flew out of site. Harry gave a deep sigh as he plopped himself on his bed and began to think.

I need to move on, i know that...the only person i could call my dad is dead.

He stood up and went towards his trunk searching through it. "Here it is!" exclaimed Harry as he pull out a picture.

It was a picture of him, a slightly taller red headed boy to his left, a bushy hair girl next the boy and to his left a girl with long red hair.

Harry grinned and the red headed girl. These 3 other people were none other then Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ron's sister Ginny. Harry started having feeling for Ginny near the end of 5th year when him and Cho were basically through and Ginny looked more...grown up?

A sudden hoot was heard, and small owl started to whiz around room hooting loudly. "Shh, please be quiet. If my uncle hears you i am -" Harry started. His door slammed open and standing in the door frame was Uncle Vernon his face turning to a dark shade of purple. "What did i tell you Potter!" yelled his Uncle angrily, "your lucky the guests don't arrive for another 2 hours!" he bellowed. "I'm sorry, i will get him to quiet down and on his way" chirped Harry. Uncle Vernon exited and slammed the door loudly. "You silly owl!" Harry growled as he calmed him down. "This better be damn well worth it Pig" Harry grumbled as he removed the parchment.

_Harry_

_Just got home, thought i see how your are doing. Mum says you can over in 2 weeks if you want._

_Ron_

Harry starred at the letter. "Thats it?" He said under his breath. Harry grabbed a small parchment

_Ron_

_sure i loved to come over, uh read the other letter too._

_Harry_

He attached the letter to Pig's leg ,with great difficulty, and finally Pig zoomed off in to the cool night sky.

The faded sound of a door bell could be heard down stairs. He was Harry's cue to stay quiet and get working on some potions homework. Voices were heard, as The family and guests moved into the living room. Suddenly he heard a shout "Come on down Harry dear!" Harry looked very puzzled. Who was this, he opened the door and cautiously stepped down the stairs. His Uncle looked furious, Aunt Petunia just looked worried and Dudley looked shocked. Sitting across from them were an elderly couple. "Hello Harry," said the woman, smiling. Harry just looked at them puzzled. "These...these are my parents," Spoke Aunt Petunia nervously. Harry thought for a moment, why would i want to meet...then he looked at them stunned. "Your my grandparents?" Harry asked.

The woman nodded


	2. Early Birthday Wishes

**A/N - **Yes, yes i know the first chapter was short, but this one will be longer! and thank you for your reviews! Oh and for Harry's Grandparents, not sure of there names so i am planning to make them up.

**Disclaimer: I did not create any of the charcters, J.K. Rowling did. **

**Chapter 2**

Harry stood looking at his grandparents. So many questions on his mind, he was so happy to meet them, yet so angry and confused. "Come, join us in a cup of tea," the elderly lady said, smiling up at him. Harry cautiously took a seat and poured a cup of tea. "I am betting you have many questions for us," assumed Harry's grandfather. Harry gave a quick nod and took a sip. He looked up at them again, a blank expression on his face, picking his words out carefully, "Why after all this time, you finally came to see me?" growled Harry. Uncle Vernon hissed at Harry, his face going more purple. His grandmother sighed, "I guess i might as well start at the top? My name is Elizabeth, and this is my Husband or your grandfather Bert," she began looking at her tea, stirring slowly.

"My daughter, Lily received her letter for going to this school for Witches and Wizards many years ago. We were thrilled by the news, though our...other daughter was not," Elizabeth continued as she looked at Petunia angrily. "When she was 17, she started to date this young Potter boy. They eventually married and had you. Three days later this...this dark lord i believe Lord Voldasort? Any ways -" she whispered. "Lord Voldemort" Harry corrected. "Any ways, the headmaster of the school offered us to take you in, we declined because you had Lily's eyes and when we looked at you, we would see her dead," she cried. Bert bent his head down a tear dripping down his face, "We finally decided we should see you," Bert blurted. Petunia's face went white, she didn't know what to say. Uncle Vernon just looked angrier. "So you dropped this...this freak into our laps and excepted us to look after him?" bellowed Uncle Vernon.

Harry actually agreed with his Uncle, he was forced to live with a terrible family for 16 years, and now suddenly they want to meet him?

"So now you think you can waltz right back into my life?" hissed Harry. "Harry, you have to understand -" Bert began. "There is nothing TO understand!" growled Harry. Harry looked at them with a distasteful look and stormed off. "Harry you come right back here or -" Uncle Vernon. "Or what!" Harry grumbled as he slammed the door to his room.

_So, they think they can come right back into my life. Where were they when my parents died, they are my grandparents!_

Harry began to pace back and worth across the creaking wood floor. He didn't know what to do, go down and say sorry, stay up here hold a grudge.

He heard a hoot at the window and turned around, it was Hedwig. "Wow that was fast," he mumbled to himself opening the window. Hedwig flew in and sat on Harry's bed. He took the letter from Hedwig and read it to himself.

_Harry_

_Got both letters and Fred and George's shop is doing great. Mum still angry at them though for not continuing the family business. Percy insulted you once again in a letter i got from him. Oh and great that you can come over mate! Hermione is over here once again. In speaking of Hermione, i should tell you that i think i fancy her. Not sure yet, but well dinner is now. Oh and we will pick you up by car on about July 31st, get you out of here on your birthday_

_Ron_

Harry grinned. At least something good will happen on his birthday, and no surprise that he fancy's Hermione or that Percy is being a prat. He pulled out his quill and a piece of parchment for a reply.

_Ron_

_Percy is a prat, just ignore him and you think Fred and George can get me a discount? Oh and you really like Hermione? Never would have guessed! Guess who is here right now...my grandparents. And don't get to excited because I'm not. They had the opportunity to take me in when my parents died and they declined._

_Harry_

Harry rolled it up and sent Hedwig on his way. "Poor Hedwig, must be tired. I bet Ron will let her rest for a night then send her back," Harry whispered.

He sprawled himself on his bed and continued to work on his potions essay. He looked over for his book to look up information, and began to look at the photo of him, Ginny, Hermione and Ron from last year. He began to examine the photo once again, especially Ginny. How much she grown up since they first met, from a shy girl to the girl that is basically dating every single guy in the school. He sighed the moved the picture and picked up his book. He heard a knock at his door, "Come in" he grumbled, not used to giving people actual permission to enter his room. It was his Grandmother. She sat on the foot of his bed, he continued to write. "Harry i know you are upset, we decided we are leaving the day after tomorrow," Elizabeth told him. Harry was quite pleased with this news. "It's your birthday on July 31st isn't it?" She asked. Harry looked at her puzzled and nodded. "Well, we thought we should give you something," She grinned. Elizabeth placed a small neatly wrapped package on the foot of his bed. Harry smiled, "Can i open it?" he chimed. She nodded genitally. He undid the green ribbon and opened the present. Inside was a box. He opened the lid inside was a wand and a photo album. He looked up at her very puzzled. "It was your mothers wand, and your parents wedding photos," she said sadly.

Harry carefully placed the wand on his desk and opened the photo album. The pictures were all moving, it was the ceremony, his mother looked very beautiful in the wedding gown. His father with the same scruffy black hair he remembered seeing in Snape's Pensieve. He smiled flipping through the pages, seeing each photo. He hoped that this would be him someday, hoping with one he truly loved, Ginny Weasley. He closed the book and placed it on his desk. He looked up at his grandmother. "Thank you," he whispered hugging her. "Early Happy 16th Birthday Harry," whispered Elizabeth.

Elizabeth crept out of the room and quietly closed the door. Harry thought to himself

This must be my best birthday ever here in Privet Drive.

The next day was relaxing and, quite pleasant. His Uncle and Aunt were generally crabby seeing Harry so pleasant and happy, He was even being polite to them. Played a few games of chess with his Grandfather, Bert and even took in Dudley's sorry excuses of name calling in with out even saying anything or threating him.

The next morning was quiet, he went downstairs to say his good byes. "Now if you ever want to get into contact with us, we do know how owl mail works, so you can send us an owl," Bert grinned. Harry hugged them, once the taxi drove off out of sight, Harry quickly ran up stairs. He didn't feel like a good day to be ruined by Dudley or Uncle Vernon or anyone else. He only had to get through two more weeks of misery from today on.

Not to Harry's disappointment, they were horrible two weeks. Uncle Vernon finally punishing Harry for that walk out when he first met his grandparents. And they were not to pleased when they found out he was going to his best friend, Ron's place on July 31st. Harry looked out the window, a day before he would leave, he turned around and looked at his room. "Time to pack" he whispered. He placed all his books in his trunk, folded the clothes and robes he needed. On the top he placed the Photo Album of his parents wedding and his mothers wand. He placed Hedwigs cage on the top, he cleared off the top of his desk and re-read the letter he got.

_Harry_

_Thats great that you still get to meet your grandparents, any ways we will be around by car at about 4pm, Oh, and i just should warn you, Mum finally talked Percy in coming around. Dad wasn't to thrilled, neither was Fred and George, but just ignore Percy. And Fred and George of course would love to give you a discount!_

_Ron_

Harry placed it in his jacket pocket, and got ready for bed. When his head first hit his pillow, his scar began to burn. Harry just learned to ignore the pain, it wasn't worth fretting over until he got some sort of vision.

_Just one more morning, and i am out of here, until end of 6th year._


	3. Birthday Brawls

**A/N - **Thank you so much for the reviews! I will started posting YOUR reviews in the 4th chapter! This was an intresting Chapter, i quite like it, and yes Percy will seem quite out of Charcter...you will find out later why. And for people wondering if Lily's wand will have importance...you will just have to find out!

**Disclaimer: As usual, i did not create these charcters...J.K. Rowling did.**

**Chapter 3**

The golden sun rays shimmered through Harry's window on the warm July 31st. It was his birthday, none of the Dursley's would care, like usual, but this evening he would be out of here, fast. He awoke and survailed his room for any leftovers that he should back. He watched his snowy owl sleep silently, movement could be heard out side in the living room already. Harry changed into some proper clothes and packed his Pajama's in his trunk. He yawned and dragged himself down the wooden creaky stairs. For breakfast as usual, was a slice of grapefruit, His was much smaller then Dudley's, didn't matter, he had food stashed with him that Ron sent. He quickly ate his grapefruit, wanting to avoid all contact with the Dursley's for the remainder of the day.

Harry quickly climbed back up stairs and shut his door before Dudley started making some wise crack at him. He plopped himself on his bed and began to day dream, day dream playing quiddich at hogwarts once again, day dreaming about seeing Ron and Hermione, day dreaming about seeing...Ginny Weasley. He sighed heavily.

Harry just slept most of the day and awoke about 3:30, half an hour before they were suppose to arrive. Harry rushed to the mirror to fix his hair and to make sure everything was packed. He looked out the window and saw a car pulling up. "Early," mumbled Harry. The doorbell rang, it was Mrs. Weasley, he could hear her talking to Uncle Vernon. "Boy get down here!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. Harry climbed down the stairs. "Hello Harry," chirped Mrs. Weasley, grinning. "Fred, George get Harry's stuff," she commanded. Fred and George dragged them self up the stairs and with in seconds Harry's stuff was floating back down the stairs. Aunt Petunia screamed, Uncle Vernon's rage growing, and Dudley just fainted. "It's rude to stare you know," snickered Fred. "Fred, don't be rude!" scolded Mrs. Weasley. "Sorry Mum," he said. Harry grinned, Ron came up the house. "Harry! Good to see you mate, having a Happy Birthday?" grinned Ron. "A quiet one," yawned Harry. Harry, Fred and George, Ron and Mrs. Weasley got into the small black car. Uncle Vernon just starring, not sure what to say. The car drove off.

"Hermione didn't feel like coming and Ginny well she wanted to come but mum said no," Ron grumbled. Harry chuckled, "So, how's Hermione?" grinned Harry giving him a little nudge. "Oh sod off Harry, she's fine," Ron joked. "By the way, Dads in an awful mood today, had another row with Percy. Would try to stay clear from the both of them," Ron mumbled. "Harry, me and George got you a birthday present," grinned Fred. "Yes, we want to give you the new and improved miniature swamp, now comes with frogs, mosquitoes and more wild life," snickered George. "Thanks," Harry said. The rest of the drive was quiet. Finally they made it to the Burrow. Harry was greeted by Hermione, Ginny and Mr. Weasley. "Hello there Harry," smiled Mr. Weasley. "Hiya Harry," grinned Ginny. Harry to went quite red at the sight of Ginny. "Oh Harry, you finally made it!" chirped Hermione as she ran up to hug him. Ron went completely red, with anger. "Hermione you could of came with us!" snapped Ron. "Oh well excuse me for wanting to finish my homework, you should be working on it to you know," Hermione nagged. Harry rolled his eyes.

_Good to back, i guess._

They all went inside, Harry dragged everything upstairs to Ron's room. Still the same Chuddley Cannon Posters everywhere. Harry and Ron went back down stairs. "So Harry how was your trip," asked Mr. Weasley. "Uh...it was fine" piped Harry. Behind him the door swung open, it was Percy.

"Oh great, more company," Percy hissed. "Percy, don't be rude!" Scolded Mrs. Weasley as she entered the room. Ron stayed quiet, hoping things wouldn't escalate again. "So this is now a home for the orphans i see," growled Percy. "Shut up you prat!" bellowed Harry, his anger rising. "Your not that special you know, your fault that he who must not be name is back," Percy hissed once again. Harry never seen Percy so...so mean, so upset. "Funny how you attack me, when i have done nothing to you," said Harry cooly. "Both of you, stop it!" Mrs. Weasley ordered. "It's fine Mum, i am going to leave tomorrow any ways, i don't want to be seen by the likes of these fools," he grumbled giving a sharp look at Harry, Percy left the room, Harry wanted to just punch him but he had to keep his cool. "Little prat isn't it!" Ron mumbled. "Ronald, don't call your brother a prat!" scolded Mrs. Weasley. "Bloody hell Mum! He is!" Ron hissed. "RONALD!" roared Mrs. Weasley, "I will NOT have that kind of language in my house!"

Ron stomped off to his room, Harry followed feeling much tension between him and the family. "Lets hang out in my room for a bit," Ron said cooly, as he climbed the many steps, Harry of course following. They got to the room and closed the door. "Why is everyone in a bloody bad mood today," grumbled Harry and he sat on the cot he would be using as his bed. "Bloody hell Harry, weren't you paying attention? It's Percy, causing alot of tension," Ron hissed. "Sorry! Any ways, why do you "_think_" you fancy Hermione," puzzled Harry. Ron blushed, "Well..i, well hmm i sorta had a small thing for her...uh er in 4th year, but hmm," Ron stuttered. "What? You mean you fancied her since 4th year and never bothered to tell me?" said Harry. "Well, i mean i never thought it was anything until i guess 5th year when Hermione started coming to my Quiddich practices," Ron said stubbornly. "Anyways, you never told me you had a thing for Cho until 4th year, and you liked her since 3rd," accused Ron angrily. "Oh come off it, that was the one time, i would tell you if i liked anyone new," protested Harry. "Well do you fancy anyone new? queried Ron. "Well, um, uh well you uh see," Harry stuttered, his face turning bright red. "Oh spit it out already" said Ron impatiently.

"It's...Ginny," Harry mumbled looking at his feet. "GINNY? MY SISTER? Bloody hell mate! She is my sister!" growled Ron. "But at the end of year 5, you made it seem you would be ok if we you know, went ou-" Harry was cut off by Ron. "I only said some one better, yes i looked at you but i didn't necessarily mean you, bloody hell some one LIKE you! I don't want my sister going out with my best mate for crying out loud!" Ron shouted. "Ron, calm down ple-" once again Harry was cut off by the famous Weasley Temper. "Oh sod off Harry!" Ron roared as he stood up and stormed out the room slamming the door behind him. Harry just looked at the door. "Bloody hell," he whispered, kicking his trunk.

There was a knock at the door, he opened it. "Oh Ginny, what do you want," muttered Harry. "Ron sounded really upset, i thought i come see whats wrong, and don't say your in a bad mood to, it's your birthday," chimed Ginny. "Well it's none of your business," hissed Harry. "Your picking up Ron's temper i see! I best leave you alone," said Ginny cooly. She turned away and headed down stairs. "What the hell is wrong with me, i need to stop attacking people," Harry mumbled to him self.

_This might be a long visit._


	4. Diagon Disaster

**A/N - **Wow, looks like my first fanfiction is a hit hehe, anyways thank you for the reviews...and if you haven;t yet reviewed...REVIEW it really helps me out. Another short chapter, i decided to add a bit more excitment since well...the next chapters would have been AWFULLY boring if i didn't add anything.

**DISCLAIMER: Like usual...i own NOTHING! **

**Chapter 4**

"Dinner!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley.

After Harry's argument with Ron he thought it was best if kept his mouth shut downstairs. He began to sit down when he heard a little cough. He looked up and saw Ron giving him a cold gaze. Harry looked around and Ron looked at the person next to him...it was Ginny. Harry sat down, Hermione felt the tension between everyone. "So, what should we do tomorrow?" asked Hermione, breaking the awkward silence. Harry just shrugged. Ron kept eating and Ginny began to play with her food. "Oh for crying out loud, what is wrong with all of you," puzzled Hermione. "Nothing," lied Harry, as he took a bite of his Potato. The remainder of the dinner was quite quiet. The only voices to be heard were Mrs. Weasley chatting with Percy at the far end of the table, and Fred and George planning new products for there joke shop.

After dinner, Hermione and Ron went to bed early. Harry decided to stay in the living room, he brought down the photo album is Grandmother gave him. He did not tell Ron or Hermione about the presents that he received yet, thought he should wait till everyone calmed down. He began to flip through the pages looking at each of them carefully. He began to laugh when he saw a picture of, Lupin, Sirius, Wormtail and his Father all making some crazy faces.

_They must have been really good friends_. thought Harry.

Harry looked up at the sound of creaks, he turned and saw someone coming down the steps, it was Ron. "Harry, i think should er...talk," Ron muttered as he tipped toed into the living room. Harry closed the album and placed it beside him, "Yes we should," agreed Harry. Ron took a breath and sat next to him, "I am sorry for acting -" Ron began. "Like a bloody git?" snarled Harry. "You could say that, it's just, she IS my little sister and i have to protect her. You understand don't you mate?" mumbled Ron. Harry nodded, "Of course i do," "Right...i am ok if you fancy Ginny," Ron said. Harry grinned as he placed the album on his lap. "Whats that?" queried Ron. "Oh, well this was one of my birthday presents, from my grandmother, she also gave me...my mum's wand," muttered Harry. "What's in the album?" Ron asked. "Oh um, my parents wedding," Harry said sadly. "Oh, we should get to bed," suggested Ron, changing the subject quickly. Harry nodded and him and Ron headed upstairs for bed. Harry slipped into is pajama's trying to not think of anything, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning there letters arrived on things they would be needing for 6th year.

"Looks like we are going to have a little trip Diagon Alley," smiled Mrs. Weasley. Harry found it odd that no one was at all worried about Lord Voldemort, or pestering him to see if he was ok, since his God Father did die over a month ago. Harry thought it was best to let it go, as he got changed into some Jeans and a faded T-Shirt. He tucked his wand in his pocket, just incase, never could be to careful.

When Harry got downstairs, was a young women with long purple hair. "Tonks will be joining us on our little outing," Mrs. Weasley said smiling. Ron was yawning as he wondered down the stairs a few minutes later, just about to step on the bottom step he tripped and tumbled onto the floor. "Ow!" he yelped as is started rubbed his head. Tonks giggled, "Your becoming worst then me you know that Ron?" Ron gave her a sharp stare, then started laughing, "No, i can never be worst then you." Hermione and Ginny joined the group 15 minutes later. "About bloody time!" sighed Ron. "Ron watch your language," nagged Hermione. "What are you my mother? Now lets go!" growled Ron. "Hrumph," Hermione hissed as they all crowded around the fireplace. "All right, lets get going. I will go first," chirped Mrs. Weasley. She took out her wand and muttered a few words, a huge green flame grew. She grabbed a handful of a powder and shouted loudly as she through the powder in to the fireplace, "Diagon Alley!" She disappeared into the fire. Hermione was next, then Ginny and the Ron. Harry got ready, he adjusted his glasses and dropped the powder, "Diagon Alley!"

He was used to this, he tucked his arms in and closed his eyes. He began to spin faster and faster and finally he stopped. Slightly dizzy he waddled out and saw Ron Hermione and Ginny standing out side waiting. Tonks followed as she appeared from the fireplace behind Harry.

Harry pulled out the crumbled paper, "We should get our books first." The group went to Flourish and Blotts, "We would like the following books," said Mrs. Weasley Impatiently. She gave the man two sets of lists, "Three sets of books from this list, and one from the other," she commanded. The man at the counter began to stutter, "Yes...of..of course ma'am." Off he went dashing around the store collecting the nessary books. "Will...will that be all?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and paid the man. "Is that all we need mum?" asked Ginny, Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Lets get a bite to eat while we are here, and we can do some browsing," grinned Mrs. Weasley. They all began to walk towards one of the closer places to get a bite to eat when, _BANG_! "Bloody hell! What was that!" exclaimed Ron, turning around looking surprised. There were a series of screams, and blasts from the distant. From the calm street of Diagon Alley, turned to chaos. Panic in sued and every one darted off in all different directions. Hermione's face went pale as she saw it was coming in there direction. Tonks ran off into that direction wand at the read, "Damn it! Why today."

Harry pulled out his wand along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George came running from there store wands out them selves looking paniced. "Whats going on? What is with the screams and bangs...we should be going!" George said quickly. The blasts were coming closer, they began to join the group of running people. Light could be seen from the distance. "What...what is that?" stuttered Harry as he ran as fast as his legs could take him. "I...i don't know," chirped Mr. Weasley.


	5. Floo Powder

**A/N - oh-my-god i havnt updated in forever, well i am back and i am writing. I will make this one longer. I just finished HBP, it will not affect this story what so ever, thus still in 6th year ect. Anyways i have been really busy with summer school...er it was a Preview course so no i did not fail anything hehe, i actually made Honor Roll for the second time in two terms. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: As usual, i did not create these charcters.**

**Chapter 5**

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's ducked into an old building. As the blasts seemed to come closer and closer, they suddenly stopped. All could be heard were the distant screams of Witches and Wizards and the heavy breathing of the group. Mr. Weasley signaled them to keep quiet as he peeked is head out of the door quietly. Footsteps could be herd out side, then two men began to speak.

"Have you seen the boy?" one of the men said in a hushed voice.

"No, we cannot find him," replied the second voice quickly.

The men walked away, Harry quickly peeked out the door to spot the back of the men's head, one was tall with long flowing beach blonde hair. The other had brown hair, and was slightly shorter. At once when Harry spotted the blonde man he knew who he was. The men turned quickly, as Mr. Weasley very suddenly pulled Harry back. Harry looked around and saw Hermione holding her head, tears could be seen flowing down her face from fear. He then looked at Ron trying to ask why was she so scared, but Ron just shrugged, finally Harry got up and poked Ron to look at Hermione. "OW!" squawked Ron loudly. Mrs. Weasley's head bolted suddenly to Ron with a frightful look. Harry still frightened they backed up as Mr. Weasley shut the door quiet and tried to lock it, then he cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Why didn't do that before?" Ron growled.

Mr. Weasley hissed at Ron, "I will deal with you when we get back, now we might have to do a side apparation to get out of here, oh wait a fire place! Perfect."

As Mr. Weasley poked around the dusty fireplace to see if they could use the Floo Powder, the door handle began to rattle. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly swung around.

"Oh no, we are done for!" panicked Ron, as he began to pace.

Mr. Weasley dusted himself off and went to the door, he peered out the window. "It's Tonks" he said after a minute of complete silence.

Mr. Weasley muttered something and opened the door, Tonks quickly came in and shut the door behind her locking it with some spell. She was panic struken. "Silencio" she said quickly. "Whats happened out there?" asked Mrs. Weasley quietly. "Him..he...he was here he was out there he was looking for Harry he was killing," squeaked Tonks. "Him?" questioned Mr. Weasley, "as in...you-know-who?" Tonks nodded quickly. Harry felt a panicked feeling as he looked around the room, suddenly he stopped. Fred was starring out the window with a fearful look. "Fred?"

"Som...me ones...ou..t..t there!" Fred stuttered as his head fixated on the window. "We need to leave, NOW!" commanded Mr. Weasley as he dashed to the fireplace. He pulled his want out, mumbled a few words and a giant green fire grew. "Alright! Ron, Harry and Hermione. Quickly now go together," he said hurriedly. Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the fire place and each grabbed a bit of floo powder. They all dropped it and looked at each other as they said quickly, "The Burrow!"

Harry felt the sensation as he tucked his elbows in as he span. He finally stopped and moved away from the fireplace to let Ron and Hermione out. They all breathed heavily as they sighed. "Keep your wands out, just in case," Hermione said as she pulled out her wand and held it out. Ron and Harry followed as they saw the fire grow again watching Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Fred step out of the fire place. "Wheres George?" Fred said nervously. "I..i will go back," whispered Tonks. Just as Tonks took a hand full of floo powder the Fire rose up again, George quickly tumbled into the room, cuts on his face he was unconscious.

"GEORGE!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, as Mr. Weasley went over to George and lifted him up set him on the couch. "My poor baby," panicked Mrs. Weasley as she began to cry. "Fred, go get some water," commanded Mr. Weasley.

Fred darted off and came back with in seconds with a glass of water. Harry, Ron and Hermione just starred at George, wondering what happened wondering, if he would be ok.

Mrs. Weasley sprinkled a bit of water on him and his eyes began to twitch. A sigh of relief could be herd as George opened his eyes. "Huh?" he said stupidly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "What happened?" Ron asked quickly. Mrs. Weasley gave him a sharp stare at Ron then turned back to George. "They got in...the...the Death Eaters that are. Well only two. Lucius and some other guy. I had to dodge a few spells but some how, no idea how but i managed to stun them for a second and grabbed the floo powder from my pocket and managed to get out...almost. Not sure what happened next, either they hit me with a spell before i disapeared or i fell down," George concluded. "We should get you to St. Mungo's at once," barked Mrs. Weasley.

George had a short nap then Tonks, Mrs. Weasley and George set off to St. Mungo's, while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Ginny sat in living room chatting and Mr. Weasley having a nap.

"What was Voldemort doing there?" questioned Harry as Ron, Fred and Ginny all shuttered. "Harry, honestly, you know why. He was there for you!" grumbled Ron as he rested his head on his hands."Well then, WHY was he there for me then," hissed Harry.

The room went very quiet, for those few moments. No one spoke a word they just sat there starring at fire.

Evening came, no Mrs. Weasley or Tonks or even George. "Where are they? I am starving!" growled Ron as he entered the kitchen, also followed by Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Fred. "Ronald, your brother was hurt and all you care about is your stomach?" Hermione hissed as she gave him a slicing stare. Ron gulped and sat down at the large table. Harry looked around for a few moments and noticed a book.

_Hmm, a cookbook, maybe we should try making something?_

He thought. He then went over too it and looked through it. "Maybe we should make something," puzzled Harry as he continued to flip through the pages. Suddenly some one burst threw the door. They all jumped, Harry immediately took out his want, It was Tonks, Mrs. Weasley and George. "Molly! What happened?" asked Mr. Weasley as he quickly entered the room, gripping his wand fiercely. "The Death Eaters began to attack St. Mungo's just as we signed out, we had to help fight some of them and try to get all the people out, there are a few who will be staying with us," said Mrs. Weasley as she breathed deeply. Tonks went back out then brought in a wheel chair, then another wheel chair in with two people sitting in either ones. Harry starred, his heart began to beat quickly. "Is that.. Neville's Parents?" asked Harry looking quite stunned. Tonks nodded.


End file.
